April Fools
by IHeartKelly
Summary: ONESHOT Miley and Lilly compete against each other to see who is the master of tricks. Miley isn't fooled by the end of the day, but was Lilly joking? LILEY


**Just a little idea I had when I was supposed to be doing my chem. lab. In honor of one of my favorite holidays, yes I think of it as a holiday. Hope y'all like it**

* * *

Miley awoke to her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller "Lilly" She answered the phone with a yawn "Hey Lilly"

"_**Hey Miley, are you still asleep? I was about to head over so we could walk to school."**_

"What?" Miley jumped up to get her stuff ready quickly "Don't worry I'll be ready by the time you get here."

She heard Lilly laughing. "What's so funny?"

Lilly managed to say "April Fools! It's like 3am. Go back to bed and I'll be at your house in a few hours."

"Lilly!" Miley growled.

"Aw you know I love you. Night, err morning." Lilly hung up.

Miley plopped onto the bed slightly annoyed but she knew she couldn't stay mad at Lilly. She smiled and went back to bed.

* * *

The sound of her alarm woke Miley this time. Double checking to make sure it was time to get up. Collecting her clothes, she went into the shower. Miley was enjoying the feeling of the warm water on her skin, it helped wake her up. She closed her eyes as she wet her hair down, they snapped open when she heard the toilet flush. The change in the water's temperature forced Miley to jumped back shrieking. She knew the culprit "JACKSON I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Finishing her shower, she quickly got ready.

Heading downstairs she found her brother and punched him hard on the arm.

"Hey!" Jackson rubbed his arm "It's in the spirit of the holiday."

She rolled her eyes "It's not actually a holiday, it's a dumb day that some moron made up."

The phone rang, Jackson answered it "Lilly landing in 10" Miley ran to open the door. Lilly leaped into the house. Miley lightly slapped her on the arm.

"Ow hey what was that for?" Lilly pouted.

Miley folded her arms "This morning, I do enjoy my sleep."

Lilly smiled "It's part of the holiday" Miley scoffed. Lilly continued "There's plenty more where that came from trust me."

Miley stomped her foot "Well fine, two can play this game, you're on."

* * *

"Hey you two" Oliver stared between his two best friend's paranoid stares to each other as they walked up to him "Whoa what did I miss?"

Miley not taking her eyes off Lilly "Fooling contest."

Lilly doing the same "Which Miley's going to lose, I am the master of tricks."

Oliver just shook his head "C'mon guys class is about to start."

As they entered the class room, before Lilly had a chance to sit down, Miley kicked the chair from under her causing Lilly to fall on her butt. Lilly just laughed as Miley stuck her tongue out at her. "Ok point for Ms. Stewart. It's early." Miley helped Lilly up holding her hand longer than needed. Mr. Corelli entered the classroom breaking their connection. They both faced forward and attempted to pay attention. Miley was half preparing herself for tricks from the enemy, and half noticing how cute the enemy looked today.

Lilly raised her hand "Hey can I go to the bathroom pleeeaassee?" Mr. Corelli just waved the pass at her. Miley watched her as she left the room. She couldn't help these thoughts, they just came to her. To be honest, Miley didn't mind.

About 5 minutes later, Lilly came back into the room. Miley jumped as Lilly's hand brushed up against her back as she walked by. Miley stared dreamily at her as she sat down.

"What?" Lilly grinned.

Blushing, Miley tried to recover "I was looking at how beautiful the weather is outside."

Looking out the window, Lilly asked "It is. Hey you wanna go to the beach after school?"

"Sure" Miley smiled.

"You two wanna share with the class?" The teacher gave them both the look.

"N-no sir" Miley looked down, she was never one that liked to get in trouble. Lilly patted her leg.

The bell rang after what seemed like five hours. Lilly, Oliver, and Miley headed for their lockers.

Miley couldn't help but notice the laughs coming from around them. Thinking back on when Lilly touched her back, Miley reached behind her. There it was "I Sleep With Teddy Bears Still", Miley shot Lilly a look.

Lilly shrugged "What? It's true."

Miley crumbled the paper and threw it at the blonde "Oh I'll get you Truscott." Opening her locker, a bunch of toilet paper rolls came falling out.

Lilly cheered "Yes! Two in the span of a minute. Looks like I'm in the lead."

Oliver just shook his head "You two are insane."

* * *

They sat at their table eating lunch, the day was flying by. Lilly was talking to Oliver about some skating competition, when a boy walked up to Lilly. Miley smiled wide.

"Hey Lilly" Danny waved as flakes fell on her. She tried to avoid them as much as possible.

"Uh, hey Danny…" She waited for him to leave, when he didn't "What?"

He tried to gather confidence "Well I was told you needed tutoring in math and well I was told if I helped you, I get to take you out on a date. So, when do you want to meet up?" People around them were laughing at this.

Lilly gave Miley the death stare, Miley pretended to be interested in the color of the walls. Lilly turned back to Danny "Clearly you've been lied to, I don't need any help and there won't be a date."

He turned away defeated.

Miley frowned "Aw you could'a been a little nicer to him."

Lilly shrugged, "Oh well, he's not my type. Although he might be yours. If you want, I can call him back over?" She went to call, Miley jumped over to Lilly covering her mouth. Miley felt a rush at the contact. pulling her hand away "Don't you dare Lilly."

The blonde just smiled "You're such a dork."

* * *

The three gathered their stuff and headed to the beach. It was a beautiful day, even if it was full of evil tricks.

Miley laid her towel on the sand and went to reach for her sun block. She couldn't find it, "I could'a swore I packed lotion, hey did y'all pack any?"

"I got some right here" Lilly threw Miley her bottle.

"Thanks" Miley opened it up and applied it to her skin. After a few applications, Miley started to smell mayonnaise. She looked around before smelling her skin. Her eyes widened "Lilly!"

Lilly was already running away, Miley got up to chase her. Finally catching up to her, Miley tackled her to the ground. With Lilly pinned down, Miley grabbed a fist full of sand and put it down Lilly's board shorts. Releasing her, Lilly got up and tried jumping to get all the sand out.

Miley just laughed "That'll teach you to mess with me." She rushed to the water to remove the mayo from her body.

The rest of the time at the beach was spent joke free. Oliver and Lilly surfed while Miley caught some sun.

When the sun started going down, they collected their things.

"I'll see y'all tomorrow." Miley waved at Oliver and Lilly as she went inside her house.

Seeing Jackson, Miley pointed at him "No more jokes for the day, I'm joked out. Actually I think I'm gonna head to bed early." She went upstairs and got ready for bed. Climbing into bed, Miley pulled a picture of Lilly she had hidden under her pillow. Smiling, she held on to it as she fell asleep.

* * *

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

Startled by the noise, Miley woke up.

The sound was coming from the window, looking over she saw Lilly standing there.

Getting out of bed Miley opened it and Lilly climbed in.

"What are you doing here Lilly? It's late." Miley stretched a little.

Lilly looked over at the picture on the bed and smiled. Miley noticed it and pushed it away. "Must have left that on my bed when I was scrap booking. But yeah, what's up?"

Looking nervous for the first time, Lilly looked down, took a minute, then looked back up "Miley I'm in love with you."

Miley couldn't believe what she was hearing, she wanted to hear this for a long time. It… wait no she wasn't going to fall for another joke.

Miley shook her head "You can't fool me anymore Lilly, after an entire day, I think I've learned. You've April Fooled me out."

Lilly just giggled "Actually" She pointed to the clock "It's 1:34 am April 2nd, meaning it's not April Fool's anymore. Which means I really am in love with you, no joke."

"I don't know what to say." Miley shocked.

Lilly frowned "Well I didn't expect anything, just wanted you to know the truth. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, if you still wanna be my friend." She went to climb out the window but Miley grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. Lilly's soft lips were better than anything she imagined in her dreams.

Pulling away, Miley said "What I meant to say was, I love you too."

"Really?" Lilly smiled again.

Miley pointed to the clock "It's now 1:40 am on April 2nd, so no joke.

Lilly leaned in to kiss Miley again.

Breaking away Miley climbed into bed and patted the spot next to her. "Would it be ok if tonight you gave the teddy bears a night off?"

Kicking off her shoes, Lilly climbed into Miley's bed. Wrapping her arms around the brunette as Miley cuddled in closer. "I'd be happy to" She whispered.


End file.
